warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Shadows/Cliffnotes
*Midnight, Thunder, Wind, Shadow and River are gathered on StarClan hunting grounds. **The four cats are angry at Midnight for telling their secrets to Sol. *Midnight claims it was to ready the Clans, and gives no direct explanation. *The four Clan leaders disappear and Rock comes out of a bush, saying the Three must be ready for what is to come. *Hollyleaf's point of view. *Hollyleaf goes on a dawn patrol and runs into ShadowClan. **Hazeltail and Birchfall get into a fight with Snaketail and Scorchpaw after arguing over Sol. *Hollyleaf helps Hazeltail get back to camp, who had hit her head. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw gives Millie some catmint and checks Briarkit, who is also sick with a cough. *Leafpool treats the cats who were injured in the fight and tells Jaypaw to take care of the elders while she checks Briarkit and collects borage. *Mousefur and Jaypaw talk about the Gathering and how ShadowClan betrayed StarClan. *Hollyleaf wants to talk to him and Lionblaze. *Jaypaw and his siblings go to ShadowClan camp to hear what Sol is saying. *Lionblaze's point of view. *Ashfur, Lionblaze, Thornclaw and Brightheart go on a patrol. **Lionblaze checks for WindClan and Ashfur tells him to hurry up. *Lionblaze thinks he needs more battle training and asks Ashfur if he will train with him. **Ashfur is surprised but agrees. *Lionblaze heads to the training hollow and begins practicing battle moves. **Ashfur appears saying he is doing well. Lionblaze prepares to attack him when Ashfur bowls into him and they begin fighting. *Firestar appears with Whitewing, Icepaw and Birchfall demanding to know why he and Ashfur are fighting. **Firestar tells Lionblaze to join Whitewing's hunting patrol and for Ashfur to come with him. *When they arrive back at camp he notices his brother and sister outside the medicine cat den. **Berrynose had told Hollyleaf about Ashfur and Lionblaze's fight. *Lionblaze has a nightmare of where he kills Heatherpaw. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw and Leafpool see that Briarkit has caught Millie's cough. **They worry it may turn into greencough. *Jaypaw and Poppyfrost go to fetch catmint. **Poppyfrost discovers that the catmint is squashed into the ground, and Jaypaw thinks that WindClan did it. *They return to camp with little catmint. *Millie is found to have greencough, so she and Briarkit are isolated. *Jaypaw wonders where more catmint is. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw convinces Leafpool to let him go to the Moonpool alone, so she could care for their patients. *Littlecloud does not join the medicine cats. *Jaypaw dreams and meets Rock and Midnight. **Midnight confesses that she told Sol everything. *Runningnose and Raggedstar meet Jaypaw and ask him for help. *Jaypaw leaves the Moonpool and thinks about how to make ShadowClan believe in StarClan again. *Hollyleaf and Lionblaze are told of Jaypaw's dream, and they want to help. *Jaypaw feels a little afraid of Hollyleaf because of her obsession of the warrior code. *Hollyleaf's point of view. *She wakes up to find Thornclaw coughing. **Berrynose and Spiderleg complain, but go back to sleep when Brightheart snaps at them. *Brightheart leaves to fetch something from Leafpool. *Hollyleaf tries to go back to sleep, but is caught up in her mind. **She worries too much and goes outside where Sandstorm comforts her. *Graystripe goes into the medicine den to see Millie. *Hollyleaf goes out on a patrol and they find Tawnypelt and her kits on ThunderClan territory. **Tawnypelt asks to come and live in ThunderClan. ***Cloudtail agrees to bring her to their camp. *Hollyleaf hears of how bad it is in ShadowClan and remarks that the four look starved. *Lionblaze's point of view. *Firestar calls a Clan meeting. **Berrynose and Spiderleg both complain about more outsiders. ***Lionblaze tells Berrynose that he would be in a Twoleg nest if Firestar didn't take him in. *The Clan argues with Firestar about his decision to allow Tawnypelt and the apprentices to stay. **He ignores them and lets the cats join, closing the meeting by telling his Clan that they need patrols. *Lionblaze fights with Hollyleaf over Sol. *He goes back to camp and finds Jaypaw trying to get Mousefur to eat tansy. *After much arguing, she eats it and Lionblaze tells Jaypaw that they should let the three apprentices join in their plan to trick ShadowClan. *Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze all talk about the possible sign. **They all decide on a place to do it and head to ShadowClan territory. *Hollyleaf's point of view. *They all make it to the marshy place without being spotted. *Jaypaw comes up with an idea for the sign. **He asks if the trees can be tipped over and is very enthusiastic when they can. ***He explains that they will make it look like the forest is falling. *They make a plan for an apprentice to go back to ShadowClan and get Littlecloud and Blackstar, called Blackfoot now, to come to the marshy place. **The three apprentices argue and Tigerpaw is sent out with Hollyleaf as back-up. *Lionblaze's point of view. *Tigerpaw successfuly gets Littlecloud and Blackfoot to come. *Before they get there, Toadfoot finds the cats. **They manage to hold him down as Blackfoot and Littlecloud arrive. *When they get to the clearing, the cats push the trees over and they fall while Tigerpaw hides. *Jaypaw pretends to be from StarClan, but Blackfoot demands to see him. **Jaypaw keeps talking, but the plan is close to failing. *Runningnose and Raggedstar appear and tell Blackfoot to believe in StarClan. **Littlecloud and Blackfoot promise that they will. *All three apprentices come out to go back to ShadowClan. **Blackfoot changes his name back to Blackstar and promises that Sol will be leaving *Lionblaze lets Toadfoot up, but makes him swear not to tell about what really happened. *Hollyleaf's point of view. *Littlecloud comes to the ThunderClan camp. **He tells them that he is here for Tawnypelt and that Sol has left ShadowClan. *Tawnypelt is astonished and says that she will come back when she hears that her kits have already gone back *Hollyleaf goes out hunting and comes across Sol. *Sol explains that ShadowClan hadn't realized they need him yet, and says, "You need me, Hollyleaf." *Hollyleaf angrily disagrees. *Sol then says to Hollyleaf "Are you sure you have found the Three''?" **Hollyleaf is bewildered and sends him off. *Dustpelt begins coughing and Hollyleaf finds out that many cats in ThunderClan are ill. *Hollyleaf feels more confident than ever and tells StarClan that she is ready for her powers. *Jaypaw's point of view. *He is startled when Leafpool calls him. **He comes out with juniper berries and coltsfoot. *Leafpool is disappointed and says that they are losing the battle. **This puts Jaypaw on edge and he and Leafpool fight about how to help the sick cats. *Jaypaw leaves to watch Millie and Briarkit. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Leafpool gives Firestar the coltsfoot. *Firestar remembers how quiet Leafpool was as a kit and comments on how bossy she is now. *Graystripe panics over Millie, worried that he is going to lose her as he lost Silverstream. * Jaypaw goes into Kestrelpaw's dream. *He finds out where they can find the catmint. *Lionblaze's point of view. *He feels guilty since Jaypaw asked him to fetch catmint which on WindClan territory. **Jaypaw becomes angry at his brother for not fetching it, saying he was the one who could. *Firestar suggests they move all the sick cats to the abandoned Twolegs nest. *Brambleclaw calls a Clan meeting and tells the Clan about the idea. **He orders Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and the apprentices to make nests for the sick cats. **He assigns Sandstorm to arrange hunting patrols. *Lionblaze sets out to collect moss with the others. *Jaypaw suggests loudly to Mousewhisker "that pity there couldn't be any catmint" when Lionblaze is nearby. *Leafpool says nobody healthy must go into the Twoleg nest again. *As the cats are leaving, the weaker leaning on the stronger, some cats begin to panic. **Ferncloud worries about Dustpelt and begins to go with him when Birchfall stops her. **Graystripe worries that he is going to lose Millie. *Mousefur snaps at Brambleclaw how she should go with them since she is an elder and isn't important to the Clan anymore. *Hollyleaf comments on how empty the camp feels now. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Leafpool tells Jaypaw to get some rest. *Jaypaw meets Fallen Leaves in the tunnels. **Fallen Leaves gets upset when Jaypaw leaves him. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw leaves the tunnels and finds that he is able to see. **Several cats are around him, congratulating him on becoming a sharpclaw, and are calling him Jay's Wing. *A queen, Broken Shadow, says he is lucky to have come out when Fallen Leaves did not. *Jaypaw looks around in confusion, wondering what happened to ThunderClan. **He sees that a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes is his sister, Dove's Wing, and his mother was Falcon Swoop. *He tries to tell them that he is a ThunderClan cat but the cats do not understand him and think he might be confused from going through the tunnels. *As the cats keep talking, Jaypaw figures out that he is among the ancient cats- the time of Rock. *Dove's Wing takes him a den for rest. **He thinks Rising Moon must be the medicine cat. *When he wakes, he sees Rising Moon with a few herbs. **He tries to pass off his odd behaviour as hunger. ***He sees that the cats don't have a sole medicine cat. *Rising Moon applies oak leaves to his pads and Jaypaw falls asleep again. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw wakes up and meets Fish Leap and Half Moon. **He figures out that they are similar to apprentices. *Feeling tired, Jaypaw curls up and falls asleep. *The next day, he goes hunting with Fish Leap and Dawn River. *Jaypaw finds that he is clumsier in the forest now that he can see. *Fish Leap and Dawn River leave him and Jaypaw goes to the hollow where ThunderClan's future camp would be. **Badgers almost get him until Half Moon rescues Jaypaw. *She gives him a blackbird and they begin to talk. **Jaypaw finds that the prey is beginning to disappear in the territory. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Half Moon points out where Stone Song wanted to take the cats. **Jaypaw sees that it is the mountains, and thinks that these cats might be the ancestors of the Tribe of Rushing Water. *Jaypaw starts to describe the mountains to Half Moon when Stone Song hears them. **He asks him how he knew this. ***He tells Stone Song that he had a dream. *Stone Song announces that they need to leave. *Jaypaw figures out that Half Moon is in love with him, or at least, Jay's Wing. *Shy Fawn comes to them and says Furled Bracken called a meeting. *All of the cats gathered and Stone Song says he wants to have the casting of the stones. **Casting of the stones is when the cats push a rock to one side based on their decisions. *Slowly the cats make their decisions until only Jaypaw is left. **Both sides are even. *Jaypaw pushes his rock to the leaving side, saying to himself that they will become the Tribe of Rushing Water. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Furled Bracken steps down from being leader, and appoints Stone Song as his successor. *Stone Song tells the cats that they will leave just after dusk. *He takes Jaypaw aside and asks about his dream of the mountains. **Jaypaw explained that the dream was from their ancestors. *Jaypaw and Stone Song begin to lead the cats away when dusk arrives. *Rock suddenly appears, and says his time here is over. **He tells him that the real Jay's Wing disappeared at the start of the journey. *Jaypaw makes his way out of the tunnels. **He knows that the Three have come back, and have come home. *Lionblaze's point of view. *Lionblaze awakens to find Spiderleg coughing. **Brambleclaw orders him to go see Leafpool, and for Lionblaze to go with him. *Daisy comes out of the nursery and sees Spiderleg. **He dismisses her fussing and goes to see Leafpool. *Leafpool gives him tansy just as Daisy appears again with a vole for Spiderleg. **Spiderleg stubbornly refuses to eat it, causing Daisy to grow angry. ***She gets angry at him for not being with their kits more, saying it was a wonder that they even remembered him. *She leaves, saying that he was missing out on his kits' lives. *Leafpool stops Spiderleg, telling him that kits were a precious gift. **He tells her that he never intended to have kits, and feels awkward around them, and that he is no longer mates with Daisy. ***Leafpool tells them to cherish his kits, and if he can't, then learn how. *Lionblaze leaves the medicine den and is sent out by Brambleclaw to go hunting with Ashfur. *Two days later, Lionblaze takes fresh-kill to the Twolegs nest. **He finds that there still a few pieces of prey in the hole, and grows worried. ***Cloudtail tells him that Firestar is dying. *Lionblaze goes into the nest and watches as Firestar loses a life. **He sees that Millie is close to dying. *Lionblaze goes back to camp and tells Jaypaw that he will get the catmint in WindClan territory. *Lionblaze's point of view. *He goes to WindClan through the tunnels, but is wary of being caught. *He goes to the place that Jaypaw described to him. **Lionblaze finds clumps of catmint and bites off as much as he can carry. *As he re-enters the tunnels, he is caught by Heatherpaw. *She says that she has gotten her warrior name, Heather''tail, and that Lionblaze thought he could get away with it before she spotted him. *Lionblaze imagines throwing himself at Heathertail, calling her a traitor, and his claws slicing open her throat. **He remembers himself in time, and shudders in horror. *Heathertail tells him he can take the catmint, as she had no fight with ThunderClan. **Before she leaves, she warns him not to end up like Tigerstar. *Lionblaze fears that the difference between him and Tigerstar was fading. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw is happy when Lionblaze delivers the catmint. **He thanks him and takes it to Leafpool. *Leafpool is overjoyed to see all of the catmint, and doesn't question him very much on where he had gotten it. **They go to the Twoleg nest, and Leafpool decides that both of them will go to the Moonpool for the half-moon. *Before they share tongues with StarClan, Leafpool announces that Jaypaw is ready for his full name. **He briefly panics that his name will be Jaywing. ***Leafpool names him Jayfeather, her voice full of emotion as she does so. *The cats then share with StarClan. **Brightspirit comes to Jayfeather and he thanks her for showing him where the catmint was. ***She promises that they will meet again just before she leaves. *Back at camp, no cat seems to notice Jayfeather's new name as Brambleclaw assigns patrols. **Berrynose points out that he assigned Ashfur to two patrols. ***Squirrelflight yowls at Ashfur for just standing there like a tree stump. *Jayfeather wonders if there was something else going on between Brambleclaw, Ashfur, and Squirrelflight that he hadn't noticed before. *Hollyleaf's point of view. *Hollyleaf is convinced by Lionblaze's odd behavior at the mention of catmint that he was hiding something from her. *She leaves for a patrol and by the time she returns to camp, a storm is about to break. *As the storm begins, lightning hits a tree near the hollow, setting it on fire. *Firestar arrives from the Twoleg nest and orders for the Clan to get out and go to the Twoleg nest. *Hollyleaf goes to help Jayfeather and Lionblaze catches up to them. **They find that they are trapped in the camp until Squirrelflight appears. ***She shows them a secret way out of camp that no other cat knew of. *They make it to the top of the hollow but find that they were trapped by the fire. **Squirrelflight, who was on the other side, tries to push a branch through the fire, but isn't strong enough. *Ashfur appears suddenly and gets the stick across, but doesn't allow them to cross. **He tells them Brambleclaw isn't here to help this time. *Squirrelflight tells him that his quarrel with Brambleclaw has to stop, but Ashfur tells her that his quarrel is not with Brambleclaw, but it always had been with Squirrelflight. **Ashfur explains that he is more than upset over losing her, how he felt like he was cut open every day and bled on the rocks. **He also tells her that he tried to make her feel the same pain by killing Firestar in the fox trap, revealing that he was the cat that had helped Hawkfrost trap Firestar in Sunset. ***He then tells Squirrelflight that the only thing left to do was to kill her kits. *Squirrelflight tells him that killing the three cats will not hurt her. **She reveals to Ashfur that they are not her kits. *Jayfeather's point of view. *Squirrelflight tells them all of the signs that showed she was not their mother. *Ashfur leaves, making promises that he will tell the whole Clan. *Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather are able to cross over the stick to safety. *Hollyleaf asks Squirrelflight if it really was true. **Squirrelflight apologizes but says it is. ***She tells them that Brambleclaw had no idea. *She refuses to tell them who their real parents are. * Angry and upset, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze order her to leave and she does. *They agree not to tell any cat and return to camp since the fires had been dulled by the rain. *Lionblaze's point of view. *Lionblaze awakens and finds that nothing had changed among the Clan. *Hollyleaf approaches him and tells him to meet her and Jayfeather in the forest. *Hollyleaf tells them that the only thing they can do is find out who their real parents are. **Lionblaze disagrees, saying that their biggest problem is Ashfur. *Hollyleaf worries that they might not even be Clan cats, but kittypets. **Lionblaze brings up the prophecy, saying that they were the three. ***Jayfeather points out that they have to be Firestar's kin to be apart of the prophecy. *Hollyleaf shrieks that there is nothing special about them. *All of the ill cats finally recover, though Millie is deathly thin. *Lionblaze notices that Whitewing is growing plump and Birchfall is looking happy. *Ashfur requests to go a Gathering in a few days to Firestar. **Surprised, Firestar hesitantly agrees. *Lionblaze quickly tells Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Squirrelflight. **They all know that Ashfur is going to reveal the secret at the Gathering *Lionblaze tries to convince Ashfur not to tell, but he ignores him. *Jayfeather's point of view. *He enters Ashfur's dream. **Ashfur also ignores Jayfeather's warning words not to tell the secret. *Jayfeather awakes and find Leafpool distracted. *He goes out to find yarrow and sees Ashfur **He is pleased to see that the warrior is spooked by the dream. *Hollyleaf's point of view. *Hollyleaf finds Ashfur tracking down a fox. **He is surprised to find that she isn't going to convince him not to tell the secret. *The cats gather to leave for the Gathering. **Firestar is annoyed to see that Ashfur is missing, along with Squirrelflight. *Squirrelflight returns, covered in mud, saying she was looking for herbs and slipped. *Firestar leads the cats to the Gathering. *As they cross into WindClan territory, they find a body wedged between a rock in the lake. *The dead body is Ashfur. *Lionblaze's point of view. *Firestar orders Lionblaze, Graystripe, and Dustpelt to carry the body home. **The rest of the patrol continues on to the Gathering. *The Clan is astonished to see Ashfur dead. **They try to figure out what may have killed him. *Lionblaze sits vigil for Ashfur. *At dawn, the Gathering patrol returns. **Hollyleaf is disgusted to see that he wants to sit vigil for Ashfur, saying that he would have destroyed the Clan. *Jayfeather's point of view. *Leafpool begins to wash Ashfur's sodden body. **Jayfeather wonders if she was in love with him when he feels sorrow coming from her. *Leafpool discovers a bite wound on Ashfur's throat, one that would have killed him. *She tells Firestar, and suggests that a WindClan cat might have done it. **Firestar isn't convinced, and thinks a ThunderClan cat must have killed him. *He calls a Clan meeting and shares what they discovered with the rest of the Clan. *Jayfeather knows that what happened during the fire is the reason for Ashfur's murder. de:Lange Schatten/Kapitelnotizenfr:Long Shadows/Résumé par chapitre Category:Long Shadows Category:Power of Three arc Long Shadows